End of the Road
by Annastacia Foster
Summary: Mitchie and Shane have been dating for two years and are happy as can be. Or so Shane thinks, what happens when Mitchie leaves without a goodbye?
1. Chapter 1: leaving

"Your right! I don't get why she's such a big problem!" Shane shouted at Jared his manager.

"How many times must I say it Shane! It's hurting your fan base! The girls want to dream about you and if you have a steady girlfriend that's bad enough, but a steady girlfriend whose not famous, that's going to do nothing but hurt Connect 3!" Jared shouted back.

Jared was right; this wasn't the first time that they'd had this conversation. After every fight Shane would tell me that he didn't care and that he loved me. I believed him, I knew that he would give up his music and career for me, and I wasn't sure if I was worth it or not.

I was sitting in Jason's dressing room back stage at one of the boy's many L.A. concerts. Ella was sitting next to me and shooting worried looks at Jason while I toyed with the promise ring that Shane had give me on our one year anniversary. Nate sat on my other sit with his arm wrapped around my shoulders.

It had been two years since Camp Rock. Shane and I had been dating for those two years. It was hard when he was on tour and I was going through my senior year here in L.A. As much as I wish I could say that it had been easy it hadn't been, we'd come close to breaking up a few times, but in the end stayed together and become even stronger. I had turned 19 only a few months ago and graduated. Shane surprised me buy asking me to move in with him. That's when Jared started to put a lot of pressure on Shane to break up with me. Four months later here we were with Shane resisting every one of Jared's attempts to break us apart.

Everything about Jared annoyed me, largely because he tried to get my boyfriend to break up with me on a regular basis. His high pitched voice made it sound like he was always whining and the fact that I could hear him telling Shane reasons why he was too good for me from Shane's next door dressing room didn't really help matters.

Nate tightened his grip around my quivering shoulders when Jared started in on how I was probably only using Shane for money so I didn't matter if Shane dumped me. I could feel the tear building up, ready to spill down my face like tidal wave, but I wouldn't let them, I had to be strong for Shane.

"Mitch, I'm so sorry, Jared's just Jared. But you know that Shane isn't going to let him manipulate us, Nate and I are not going to stand for it either." Jason said upon seeing my glistening eyes.

I will never understand why people always think that Jason is an idiot, I mean sure he can be a little dense and get distractedly but he was an awesome friend and had become like my big brother since Shane and I got together at the end if Final Jam.

"Thanks Jase." I said as the door opened and Shane stormed in.

"I cannot believe him!" Shane growled as he moved to sit in between me and Ella. "To think that I would ever be threatened by him!"

"What are you talking about Shane?" I asked and he slipped his arm around my waist.

"Jared threatened to have the label terminate our contract!" Nate and Jason both gasped in surprise and Ella's mouth hung open. I tensed praying that Shane hadn't done something stupid.

"Well what did you tell him?" Nate asked

"I told him that we were the biggest thing that the label had and that they weren't going to terminate our contract over my relationship with Mitchie, and even if they did, it wouldn't be all that hard for us to find a new label. I mean come on, were Connect 3 for crying out loud." Shane replied.

I positive that we all let out the breath that we'd been holding when we realized that Shane hadn't quit the band or something.

"Connect 3 to the stage, Connect 3 to the stage." The boy's call came over the speakers in the dressing room.

Nate, Jason, and Ella all stood and looked at Shane expectantly, "I'll be there in a second, I want to talk to Mitchie real fast."

As soon as they left the room Shane kissed me. It felt just like the first time that we'd kissed. The butterflies and fireworks never went away. Sadly, the kiss only lasted a few seconds before Shane pulled away.

"You know that I love you right?" He asked

"Yes and I love you too pop star."

"Ouch , pop star, that hurts Mitchie."

"Oh be quiet and just go, you're going to be late going on stage." I told him and gave a slight push towards the door that our friends had disappeared out of.

Shane rolled his eyes but began to walk out anyways. "Shane?" he turned back towards me as I got off the couch and walked over to him. I stretched upon my toes and kissed him with all of my strength.

"I love you; don't ever forget that, no matter what happens." I told him when we broke apart.

"You know that I love you too Mitch."

I smiled and released his neck. "Now go before you're late."

He smiled his smile that made my knee's go weak and walked out the door. I watched, knowing that it was the last time that I was going to ever see him.

I'd been thinking about this for awhile, and after tonight I knew that it would be the best for everyone, if I just disappeared. "Shane would find someone that made him happy and the label approved of." I reasoned as I walked towards Shane's dressing room to collect my purse. When I had I paused and looked around, I was going to miss him and Nate, Jason, and Ella but they'd be okay. I realized that I need some sort of explanation to leave. I grabbed a pad of paper and fished a pen out of my purse.

_**Shane, Nate, Jason, and Ella**_

_**I'm sorry that I'm not there in person to say good bye, but I knew that if I tried to do this in person you four would manage to talk me out of it. It may not make any sense to you right now but, me leaving is the best option. Please don't try to find me, it will be useless. I'm going somewhere that you will never find me. Take care of your selves, I will always love you guys and you will always be my best friends.**_

_**All my love, Mitchie **_

I left the note on Shane's table and turned to go, only to run into Jared.

"Oh it's you." He sneered at me.

"Don't worry, I'll be gone soon enough." I said softly and tried to step around him to the door.

"Where are you going?" He demanded.

"Somewhere I'll never be found. Take care of Shane for me." I said and pushed past him into the hall and strode towards the doors, ignoring all of the strange looks that people were shooting me.

I walked out the back stage door and climbed into the first taxi that was waiting to take fans home after the concert.

"Where to miss?" the cabbie asked in a gruff but fatherly voice.

I told him the address of the apartment where Shane and I had been living since I the summer.

I looked back at the stadium only and watched it as the cab took me away from the man that I was in love with. I could hear the cheers and smiled knowing that this crowd would demand the boys sing an encore and by the time they realized that I was gone, it would be too late to catch me.

I spend the rest of the ride in silence, watching the blurred lights flash by. When we reached the apartment I asked the cabbie to wait knowing that I wouldn't be longer the 15 minutes.

The elevator delivered me into the penthouse and I jogged over to the bedroom that I shared with Shane. It only took me ten minutes to pack all of my clothes and hair products into the suite cases my parents had bought me when I went on tour with the boys this year.

I grabbed a few pictures of Shane and me, and a few more of me with everyone else. I started to walk towards the door, but stopped. I felt guilty walking away from my life with only one note as an explanation. I decided that I owed Shane more then that.

_**Shane,**_

_**Have you ever heard someone say that if you love something, you have to let it go? Well, that's what I'm doing. I love you more than I thought it was even possible, it was harder then I imagined something could ever be to make this decision but, I'm hurting your career. I know that you'd give up your music for me but I couldn't let you. Please don't try to find me, because you won't. Take care of yourself; find someone knew to inspire you. Please, keep making music Shane.**_

_**-Mitchie**_

I tucked the note into an envelope and left it under my promise ring on the dining room table. I grabbed my bags and trudged to the elevator and tried to stop the sobs that were threatening to turn me into a basket case.

After an eternity, I stepped into the lobby and walked to the cab, only to find Jared standing in front of it.

"Excuse me, Jared, I have to put my bags in there." I snapped at the man who had ruined my life.

"You're really going." Was all he said as he picked up one of my bags to put it into the trunk.

"No, I pack put all my clothes for fun!"

"Is there anything that you need?"

"Just take care of Shane for me."

"Will do." Jared said as he walked back to his own taxi and I climbed into the back seat of the cab.

"Where to Miss?" He cab driver asked again.

"Um, the airport please." I replied in a shaky voice as when I realized what I was doing.

I spend the ride taking the sobs under the surface so that I didn't look like a nut job at the airport.

When we arrived I loaded my luggage on to a cart and headed straight to purchase a ticket.

"Welcome aboard" The stewardess greeted me as I entered the plane. I nodded in response and walked to my seat. It took too long for all of the passengers to load and I began to worry the Shane may catch me if they didn't hurry. Finally, the plane began to travel forwards and we lifted into the sky. I sat and watched the lights of L.A. shine from the night sky. I wondered of they'd gotten my note yet, or if they were already searching for me. It didn't really matter.

I was gone, they would never find me and we would all be better off. But, inside I knew that Shane would look, no matter how many times I asked him to stay away and not look for me. I prayed that Montana was big enough that even a world famous pop star wouldn't be able to find me.


	2. Chapter 2: long ways gone

End of the Road-Chapter 2- Long ways gone

_**SHANE P.O.V.**_

I loved being a star, playing my music and knowing that there was thousands of fans out there who loved it too meant everything to me. When I stood there heard people cheering and singing the lyrics to songs that meant so much to me, was like nothing in the world. I would give it up in a heartbeat if Mitchie asked me to, because when it came to the end she was who I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, she was my soul mate.

That's all I could think about as I was singing, Mitchie and how much I was hurting her. It occurred to me before that if I gave up my music there wouldn't be any more problems between us. Mitchie had been horrified, so I didn't but lately it didn't seem like a bad idea.

After two encores the concert ended, and I ran backstage to see Mitchie but I couldn't find her. Mitchie almost always waited for me on the stage wings, and on the rare occasions that she wasn't she was in one of our dressing rooms, but I couldn't find her anywhere.

This was weird but I really wasn't worried, she was probably in the bathroom or something, and if she had left she would have said goodbye right?

As soon as the thought occurred to me threads of our earlier conversation came back to me.

"I love you; don't ever forget that, no matter what happens." The was she'd kissed me, and the way she wouldn't quite meet my eyes sent me sprinting back into my dressing room to check for her stuff.

When I got there her purse was gone and there was a note on the table.

_**Shane, Nate, Jason, and Ella**_

_**I'm sorry that I'm not there in person to say good bye, but I knew that if I tried to do this in person you four would manage to talk me out of it. It may not make any sense to you right now but, me leaving is the best option. Please don't try to find me, it will be useless. I'm going somewhere that you will never find me. Take care of your selves, I will always love you guys and you will always be my best friends.**_

_**All my love, Mitchie **_

I fell to my knees as I read that note that she'd left telling me goodbye, I re-read it not believing that it was true, that my Mitchie would leave me. I felt like I wasn't in control of my body. "This isn't happening." Was all that I could think as I walked towards Nate's dressing room.

It was weird everything seemed so colorless and dead, the energy that had usually hummed through the air at the beginning of the concert wasn't there either; it was like someone had come along with a vacuum cleaner and sucked everything good out of my world..

I walked through Nate's open door and dropped on to the couch between Jason and Nate.

"Shane, what wrong? Are you okay? Is there something wrong with Mitchie?" Ella asked the second she saw my face.

Jason and Nate turned to look at me when they heard Ella's frantic questions.

"Mitchie? How would I know if there's anything wrong with her." I snapped as I attempted to hide the amount of pain that I was in.

"Geez, Shane I was just trying to be a good friend." Ella said quietly as Jason slipped his right arm around her and glared at me over the top of her head.

"Where is Mitchie, Shane? I didn't see her when we came off stage but I figured that she was with you." Nate asked from my right side.__

"I don't know where she is." I said as my anger drained out of me.

"What so you mean you don't know where she is, you always know where she is." Nate said looking confused.

Wordlessly I handed him the note that Mitchie had left the four of us.

Nate's eyes went wide as he read the note.

"You can't be serious." Nate said panicky as he handed the note to Ellawho paled as she read it.

"What's going on?" Jason asked and he too became quiet when he read Mitchie's note.__

His face fell as he realized what the words meant. That our best friend, our sister, the love of my life was gone, and I didn't know if I would ever be able to find her again.

"Do you have any idea where she would go, any idea at all?" Nate asked me.

I shook my head my head as I tried to remember if Mitchie had said anything in the last few minutes that we had spent together, or in the two years that we had been dating, if she had mentioned anything about where she would go if she was in trouble or something.

I shook my head mournfully I couldn't remember anything.

Ella stood up and began to pace to room. No one else moved, it was like ice had been injected into all of our veins freezing us in time.

Ella froze and quit moving; slowly she turned to face me.

"Shane, what are you still doing here?"

I knitted my eyebrows together in confusion. Where else would I be, did she blame me and want me to leave?

"Go find her, Shane!"

I realized that she right, why was I still here when I could be out there searching for my girl? I jumped off of the couch and headed towards the door. I was going to find her, if I had to search for a million years, I would search until I found Mitchie.

I couldn't stop tapping my foot as I sat in the back of Connect 3's private limo's as I was being driven to the airport I knew that she would have gone to the apartment first to collect her stuff but, I would have a greater chance of finding her if I went straight to the airport. In my mind I was praying that I could find her and convince her that she didn't have to leave, I just hoped that I would find her in time.

When the limo stopped I burst through the door and ran into the crowds of travelers, there were people everywhere. I felt hopelessness set in as I realized how big this airport was and just how many short dark-haired females there were in the building.

"IT'S SHANE GREY!" that shout sent people surrounding me asking for pictures and autographs.

Suddenly, I realized that these fans were my best chance of finding Mitchie before she left the airport.

I turned to my bodyguard, "Do you think that there is a way that I could get some kind of loudspeaker or something? I think that I could get the fans to look for her."

He turned silently and walked over to one of the security guards who were nervously shuffling around the outskirts of the group, they whispered to each other for a while before my guard motioned for me to follow him over to one of the ticket counters.

At the counter I was handed a phone and the sales lady motioned for me to speak into the phone just like I would if I were calling someone.

"Ummm hello" I began into the loudspeakers only to be greeted by fans screaming.

"This may sound kinda weird, but do you all think that you could do me a favor?"

More screams in response

"OK you all know my girlfriend Mitchie Torrez? We'll she's here somewhere and I need to find her, will you guys help me?"

Most of the people in the growing crowd nod and turn towards their friends to ask if the other had seen Mitchie.

A little girl who looked to be 7 or 8 tugged on my pant leg, "I think I saw her waiting to board in the east terminal."

"Are you positive?" I asked the child hope rising in my chest.

The girl nodded meekly.

"Can somebody get her tickets to my next concert, backstage passes too?" I asked my bodyguard.

He nodded and pulled them out of his jacket, we always carried some to give to fans when we ran into them.

I began to jog towards the east terminal; after all I knew this airport like the back of my hand having come through here so many times in the four years since the band had been signed.

People kept staring as I ran but I really didn't care. When I reached the terminal I saw her, she was sitting here with her nose buried in a book and her dark hair covering her face.

"Mitchie!" I shouted

She didn't move, she didn't even flinch, she just sat there as if she didn't know who I was and she wasn't running away. I walked towards her slowly, afraid that any second she would stand and sprint away again.

"Mitchie." I breathed when I reached her. I knelt in front of her and put my hand on her knee. She looked up and stared at me with piercing blue eyes.

My hope vanished within seconds, Mitchie's eyes where brown like mine.

"I'm sorry; I thought you were someone else." I told the confused girl as I stood as turned back to way that I'd come. Mitchie was gone, she was gone. I was too late to stop her.

I walked back to Mac, my bodyguard, and sighed.

"No luck Mr. Grey?"

"No, she's gone." I told him as tears began to roll down my cheeks.

" I was thinking, maybe we could ask what flights have gone out in the last hour and that way we would have an idea of the different places that she could be."

"I don't even know that she came here though. She could be on a bus, train, or taken her car."

"Well let's get the list and get you home Mr. Grey" I nodded and followed Mac back out to the limo.

I sat in the back with tears running down my face, it was virtually impossible for me to imagine a future without Mitchie. How could I have let our relationship come to a point where she would leave? If I had tried harder told her that I loved her more would she have stayed? It hurt my head just to think about it.

When we pulled up at the apartment I slid out of the limo and into the flash of the paparazzi.

"Shane, where's Mitchie?"

"Are you two in a fight?"

"Is it true that she's run away?"

There questions cut into me like ice cold knives, driving the pain I felt deeper into my heart with every flash of their camera's

I didn't answer their questions that would have made the situation too real. Instead I just walked silently into the building and onto the elevator. I felt numb, like there were no nerves left in my body.

I nearly broke down as I unlocked the door to the apartment. I saw the couch that Mitch and I had picked out together; the dining room table where we had eaten together all of the time. The pictures of us seemed to taunt me, we were always smiling but right now I felt as if my face would crack if I tried to smile at all. I moved towards the table my feet not able to support my weight anymore.

I saw Mitchie's note and I picked up her ring. My face hit the table, as I clutched her ring for dear life. I couldn't take reading the note so I just walked down the hall to our bedroom. I crumpled forwards onto our bed as memories of us crashed into me. We'd never had sex or anything but we had come close a few times, but we both believed that sex was something that was only to happen between a husband and wife.

I could smell her perfume still lingering in the air from before we'd left for the concert together. It killed me knowing that she was out there somewhere without me, I'd find her though. I loved her and I knew that she loved me too.


	3. Chapter 3:Flying Head First

End of the Road: Chapter Three: Flying Head First

From the window of the plane I watched the night stars that shown, like nothing was wrong. I swallowed and tried to focus on the silent tears that were gathering in my brown eyes.

"What are you going to do?" I asked myself; since I'd been on tour with Shane since I graduated I hadn't gone to college but had planned to after the tour ended in a few weeks. I'd been accepted to Denver University and had planned to live there during the week and fly back whenever I could. But I couldn't go there now, he'd know and come looking for me.

"Are you okay?" the brown haired girl sitting next to me asked.

I bit my lip and glanced down at my grubby converse to make sure that I had my expression under control before I looked up at her. She smiled timidly and gave me an awkward side hug when she saw the tears in my eyes.

"I'm Macy Johnson." She said by way of introducing herself and looked at me expectantly.

"Mitchie Torrez."

"Well it's nice to meet you Mitchie Torrez. So are you going home, visiting relatives, vacation, or fleeing an assassination attempt." Macy said looking totally serious and I couldn't help but chuckle at her humor.

"Fleeing an assassination attempt, definitely. How'd you guess?"

"Well this may shock you but Montana isn't exactly a tourist attraction. So, I figured you weren't vacationing, if you're from Montana or visiting relatives you'd have a warm coat since its January, and assassination is the only thing that makes sense after that."

I blushed and looked down at my navy colored American Eagle hoodie that I'd grabbed on my way out of the apartment.

"What about you, why are you headed to Montana." I asked to turn the attention away from myself.

"I live there; my family owns a cattle ranch."

"Oh, so like cowboy hats and spurs and stuff."

"Something likes that. I was in L.A. for the rodeo actually."

I nodded remembering hearing about the rodeo but the tour prep and stuff had made it too hard to get over there, and to be honest it really didn't interest me.

"So are you like a rodeo queen?"

"Well I used to be but I won the state title once so now I just do the barrel racing and roping now."

I wasn't surprised that she had won a state title in a beauty contest, Macy was absolutely beautiful. Her brown hair fell in waves to her small waist and it looked like she had the classic hourglass figure that all the other girls in the world worked so hard to achieve. Her face was flawless with a button nose, freckles, and gray green eyes that looked to amazing to be real. She smile lit up her face and the faded jeans and t shirt that she wore showed off her figure without looking slutty or like she was trying to attract attention.

"How old are you anyways?" Macy asked me as she pulled a magazine out of her purse.

"I turned 19 in August. What about you?"

"Oh so close but I just turned 20 a few days before Christmas."

It might be nice to have someone that's the same age but then again I had no idea where I would be tomorrow so it didn't really matter if I knew someone that I might never see again.

A flash of light on my right eye instinctively caused me to duck my head to avoid what I thought was a camera flash.

"Are you okay?" Macy asked

"Umm yeah I just thought that I saw a camera flash and it startled me."

"Oh maybe it was just someone taking a picture of themselves and their friends." Macy said attempting to comfort me. She looked concerned as to why a simple camera flash would startle me so badly.

I racked my mind desperately in an attempt to find a topic that would take the focus off of me and my weird reactions to camera flashes (when you walk through a crowd of 100 paparazzi all flashing their camera at you, its natural to become sensitive to flashes)

"Your ring is beautiful!" I exclaimed when I caught sight of the glittering band on her hand. ( link in profile, so is the link to Mitchie's ring)

She blushed, "My boyfriend gave it to me he says it's until he can get me an engagement ring but my mama says that's it's the same thing." She seemed so happy and her slight drawling accent makes her seem so innocent and in love with the man who had given her this ring.

"Who's your boyfriend?" I asked wanting to hear about someone else's happiness instead of drowning in my own misery.

She didn't reply, only pointed to the man who was walking down the plane aisle towards our row of seats.

This guy was hot! Not as hot as Shane to me, but to other girl around the world he was. He had sun streaked blonde hair that barley brushed his eyelashes, blue eyes that were so vivid it was hard to imagine looking into them for long periods of time were complimented by a light sprinkling of freckles that almost seemed to match Macy's. Even through his shirt you could see the muscles in his arms and his face seemed to glow from the inside when he saw Macy.

Macy smiled and turned to me, "This is Logan, my boyfriend. Logan this is my new friend Mitchie."

"It's nice to meet you Mitchie." Lagan said as he slid into the seat.

"It's nice to meet you to Logan." I said and sank lower into my seat.

He nodded and slipped his hand into Macy's.

We sat in a comfortable silence for a while.

"So where are you headed in the state?" Logan asked me.

"Honestly I have no idea"

"Where are you going to stay?"

"I have no idea."

"Why don't you come back to my ranch, and we can figure it out in the morning."

I bit my lip again, as nice as that sounded I didn't want to impose and id heard all of the stories about ranches that were going bankrupt and stuff. I would have felt horrible if id made it harder on a family

"Thank you but I don't want to impose or anything."

"Oh don't be silly it's really not a problem, besides my mom would be horrified if she knew so you're coming with us whether you want to or not." Macy said with a simple shrug of her shoulders, like I wouldn't argue and that she wasn't used to people disagreeing with her.

Logan rolled his eyes but still smiled fondly at his girlfriend.

"Macy is used to people taking orders and not questioning, even when she was little and the ranch hands that were 10 years older did what she said, but then again she had them so tightly wrapped around her little fingers that would think they were her parents."

I sighed as Macy nodded her head, "Embarrassing but true, so your coming back with us whether you want to or not."

I agreed knowing that there was no way to get out of it and closed my eyes in hopes that the flight would soon be over.

The frosted air bit into my L.A. tanned cheek as I stepped on to the tarmac at a small airport in Great Falls, Montana. I looked around and something inside of me just snapped. I couldn't stop the silent tears that rolled down my cheeks. This place was so small it would have fit inside one terminal in L.A. This was insanity, how could I live without Shane?

He was my life, the one who I saw when I imagined being married and having a family and I'd left; abandoned the future that I'd been dreaming of for the last two years, since Shane and I had first kissed at the end of Camp Rock. Memories rolled back through my mind.

"_Mitchie Torrez, I love you." Shane said. We were lying on the beach with the stars twinkling above us. My head had been resting on Shane's chest as I stared at our entwined hands._

"_Shane, I love you too." I said as I turned to face him._

"_Does this mean you'll wear my ring?"_

_I furrowed my eyebrows, a ring like engagement ring? I freaked out a little inside._

"_Shane we've only been dating a year I'm 17 and your career and why are you laughing at me?"_

"_It's a__** Promise **__ring Mitch, not an engagement ring."_

_I looked away a little embarrassed that I'd jumped to a conclusion that he hadn't. I mean he probably didn't even want to marry me, I was turning into one of those silly girls that believed in fairy tale and prince charming and stuff….._

_Shane cut off my rambling thoughts with a kiss._

"_Mitchie it's a symbol of my intent to marry you in the future."_

"_Oh then yeah I'd love to wear the ring of the man that I love."_

_He smiled and pulled a velvet box out of his right pocket and slipped it onto my left ring finger._

"Mitchie, Mitchie? You there?" I snapped out of my thoughts as Macy pocked me in the shoulder.

"You ready to go?"

I nodded even though inside I was unsure and scared, Macy and Logan started to walk towards the building and I followed ready to face my future.

**Sorry to anyone (if anyone is reading) that I haven't updated in so long, my youngest brother was diagnosed with stage 2 Acute Leukemia and so I've been in and out of the hospital for the last couple of weeks and make up work, attempting to make sports practices, and taking care of my other siblings haven't left a lot of time for sleep let alone fan fiction. I am trying thought to keep the story going but please understand that it's hard to find the time but chapters are coming. If anyone has ideas or such for the story feel free to share in a review or message so….. yeah.**

**-Annastacia Foster**


	4. Chapter 4: Dying

End of the Road: Chapter 4: Fogged up mind

_**SHANE P.O.V **_

My eyes had gained a clear perspective on the life that I'd once thought to hold so much joy. It didn't; all it held was pain and suffering.

I'd left the airport that night that Mitchie had disappeared with this crazy idea that she would just appear. She would come home after a few days and life would go on. I'd give her the engagement ring that I'd been holding onto and we'd live happily ever after.

I wrong though, deep down I knew that Mitchie was gone, I loved her. I knew her well enough to know that once she made a decision like this she wasn't going to come back.

That wasn't going to stop me from trying to find her though. I'd been looking everywhere for her. Her mom and friends had no idea where she was and hadn't heard from her in the two weeks that she'd been gone aside from a post card from New York, but she wasn't there. Mitchie was someone that was commonly in photographs and magazines; her face was too recognizable in a big place like New York.

I was beginning to lose hope that I would ever find her.

Nate and Jason began to notice a change in me. I spend more time on my appearance, attempting to hide the dark circles and red eyes that would reveal my nights that were spent tossing and turning. I was impatient with assistances and avoided interviews that accompanied our worldwide tour. I spent all of my spare time curled up in my bunk with my headphones blasting.

I stopped talking to all of my friends and rarely looked at my phone except to text Mitchie and pray that she would answer me back.

Connect 3's tour leaves the United States in three days. Any chance that I had to find Mitchie left with us

Sorry it's so short lives been hectic, a lot of relatives have been coming into see my brother over the holidays and I've had finals, and I've been to the championships for lacrosse hockey and soccer. I'll update again as soon as I can.


	5. Chapter 5:

End of the Road: Chapter 4: Starting to figure things out

AN: I know that Shane's perspective was 2 weeks in the future and Mitchie's POV will catch in this chapter

The stars shinned down on me as I rode next to Macy in the seat of an old blue pick-up truck. She told me that we were heading to a small town by the name of Lewistown. The ranch was named Black Bells and was a few miles north of the town.

"The name is weird but the ranch has been in my family for generations and there is no other place that I'd like to be." Macy chattered. She was so bright and cheerful, so much so that it caused you to wonder if she had ever suffered a hardship in her life. It was almost irritating but at the same time it was uplifting to see someone that was so happy.

I nodded my head and pretended to listen as Logan steered the truck down the highway. All I could catch was her chattering about some kind of animal, dog or horse or something. In truth I was simply wondering how Shane was doing.

"You're not listening to a word I'm saying are you?" Macy said.

"Macy, your describing the 15 horses on the ranch, in detail. Mitchie's probably tired and worn out. Can you really blame her if she's not listening?" Logan said lightly as he wrapped his right arm around her.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking. I guess I can just be too chatty sometimes." Macy said and blushed.

I shook my head. "Don't worry, I've just had a long day and I'm exhausted, but I'd love to talk to you in the morning or something."

Macy smiled, nodded her head, and leaning into Logan's side. "Yeah, thad be nice."

I smiled and rested my head against the cool glass as I let my eyes close and my mind slip into unconsciousness.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Mitchie wake up were here." Logan's voice said into my ear as he shook my left side.

I pulled my eyelids apart to see lights coming from a large house. It was impossible tell what the house looked like or how large it was in the total darkness.

"Wow, it's so dark." I said without thinking as I slid from the seat to the ground.

Logan chuckled, "Yeah, no city light's. Doesn't get this dark in L.A. does it."

I shook my head and stumbled alongside him as we walked towards the house.

"I left my bag in the truck." I realized as we reached the front porch.

"Actually it's already up in your room. Mrs. Johnson is in the Kitchen she'll show you where your room is."

"What happened to Macy?"

"She fell asleep in the car so I carried her up to her room already."

"Oh, thanks Logan. This means a lot to me."

He nodded his head. "Don't worry about it, we've all been through hard times before and sometimes we just need someone to help. We're happy to be the ones to help."

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Here sweetie, this is the guest room. I'm down the hall and Macy is right next door. The bathroom is through that door and there's fresh towels." Mrs. Johnson said sweetly as she opened the door to a medium sized room.

"You just let me know if there is anything that I can do for you. Breakfast is at 6:30 but feel free to sleep in and we'll feed you when you get up." She said with a sweet smile as she began to leave the room.

"Thank you. I don't know how to express how much this means to me. I..I.. d..don't know where I'd be t..tonight if your daughter hadn't been so kind." I told her as tears began to fill me eyes. I couldn't believe how kind this family was being. They had welcomed a complete stranger into their home and hadn't asked me a single question, even though recognition had shown in Mrs. Johnson's when Logan had introduced us.

She turned around and took a few steps toward me and wrapped me into a hug. She held me in her arms until my tears stopped a few minutes later.

"Everything is going to be alright Mitchie. I don't know why you're here or why you're crying, but I do know that in the end everything is going to be okay. I promise and you are more than welcome to be here. I know that I hope, as a mother, that someone would do the same for my daughter if she was somewhere alone."

I nodded and moved backwards out of her arms.

"I'll see you in the morning Mitchie. Good night" She told me as she began to close the door.

"Good night Mrs. Johnson."

I turned around to face the room that had been given to me. A queen sized bed was centered between two windows. The dresser, wardrobe, bed, and nightstand were a matching darker stain wood. The carpet was thick warm. There was a door that I assumed led to the bathroom that Mrs. Johnson had mentioned. The room seemed high quality and like something that I would have stayed in with on tour with Shane.

Thinking his name sent me back into a downward spiral. I collapsed into the bed and cried myself to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_I was running and running but I didn't know from what I was running. I didn't know where I was. I kept tripping over nothing and my legs felt like they were made of lead as I continued to try running. A figure appeared in the distance and steadily got larger. The closer it came the faster I was able to run towards it. It began to shout my name and I recognized Shane's voice. Just as I was about to reach, he disappeared. _

_The scenes changed and I was in a church, it was decorated beautifully in white and yellow. The people were smiling and excited. The bride walked into the chapel and began to walk down aisle towards the groom. I couldn't see his face but I could see his broad shoulders and curly black hair. When the bride reached his he turned and I saw Shane._

"_NO!" I tried to scream. This wasn't right Shane was supposed to marry me. Instead of turning and listening to me he took the girl's hand and turned away from me. Turned away from the life that we were supposed to have in favor of this new life that he was going to have and it was only happening because I walked away._

I woke up with a gasp. My life with Shane was really over and it was all my fault.

Sorry that it has been so long. To sum up why, I had finals and a few sports things to take care of as well as my brother. The cancer had spread but a doctor that we found says that with this certain treatment there is a 75% chance of my brother being cancer free in a year. Thanks you all for the reviews. How kind you were brought tears to my eyes and I can't tell you how much they meant to me. Thank you so much. I feel blessed to be able to write and cannot thank you enough for reading.


End file.
